Trapped
by Green Raindrop
Summary: This is the story of 3 girls...they were just enjoying their day when something unexpected happens! HAASSS BEEN RE-WRITTEN! ...well in progress... So that means go to my page and check out the new version! Oki?
1. How?

Ok, so I had a really weird day, and I just thought about this! I don't think anyone has written about anything like this…and if you did, sorry I just stole your thunder without knowing it!

I don't own anything, but I can dream, can't I?

Please review…let me know if I should continue! :)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ugh! I can't believe that summer's almost over and we have nothing left to do! We have to do something tonight!" Terra moaned as she flopped back onto her couch. Heather and I nodded.

School was definitely not our favorite place to be. We weren't exactly on the top of the social ladder. Summer was our peak of excellence! Sophomore year in high school should be interesting. Heather began laughing hysterically, and then she hopped up and started to bounce to her bag.

"Hey! I know!" She cried excitedly, slowly pulling a DVD from her bag, "I brought one of our favorite movies…Transformers!"

"Heather," I said, "We've watched that movie, like what…forty seven times? No, I think it was forty nine."

Terra laughed, "You actually keep count, Zoey?"

"What? I figured I had to do _something_ to pass the time the last time we watched it!" They just rolled their eyes, and I said, "If you're my friends, you'll respect that! I was just bored!"

"HELLOOOOO!" Heather shouted, really bouncing off the walls now, "We're all best friends! Why else would we be here?! I'm hyper! Are you hyper? I feel like running! Let's run! WOHOO!"

"That's it!" Terra said, "No more chocolate ice cream for you, missy!"

"Aw! Don't be such a party pooper! I like parties! Parties are fun! Let's throw a wild party!" Heather yelled.

Terra and I exchanged glances, and then moaned. This was going to be a long night! Heather could eat just one spoonful of ice cream, and then be bouncing off the walls all day/night long.

"Heather, breathe," Terra commanded giving me a worried glance. Heather nodded and took three, deep, calming breaths.

"Better?" I dared to ask.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" She said, shaking from all of her energy, "I feel much better, yippee!"

Ok, time for plan B.

"Heather," I said, "We will watch all of Transformers with you if you just promise to calm down. It will be our 50th time to watch it. That's supposed to be special. But you have to calm down."

Heather looked at me with a serious expression. She looked from Terra to me with suspicion.

"You'll actually promise to pay attention this time?" She asked.

"Promise," We said together.

"Deal," She said.

We smiled as Terra got up to put the movie in. I quickly took my spot on the couch before someone else did. Terra's house was very quiet, which was very unusual. She had two younger brothers and one baby sister to take care of. Her family had gone to visit her grandparents, but someone had to watch their dogs. Terra volunteered, and of course she called us for backup as soon as her parents left!

"Do you want any popcorn or Twizzlers?" Heather asked, showing me the bowl of food.

"EEW, no!" I said, "You guys know how I hate that stuff. Hey, do you have any pretzels?"

"Of course," Terra said with her hands full of bags of pretzels.

Terra quickly started the movie. It was my all time favorite, but you could only watch one movie so many times. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were my all time favorite characters. Terra liked Ratchet and Ironhide. Heather liked Bumblebee and Jazz. Heather always cried at the part where Jazz died. I could thank fan fiction for that. The movie didn't make you so attached to Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide…the ideas of the fans did. I couldn't really talk, because I had just finished one of my transformers fan-fics with the help of my friends.

It was late by the time the movie ended. We decided to go ahead and turn in for the night. I was going to sleep on the couch. Heather was going to sleep on Terra's bed. Terra was going to sleep on the couch parallel to mine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I suddenly woke up to a huge BANG! I screamed and tumbled off the sofa. I landed with a soft thud. Terra gasped and sat up. Heather came running downstairs.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked with all signs of sleep gone from her eyes. Shock had replaced it.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"What was what?" Terra asked confused.

"Did-didn't you hear…or even feel that huge bang?" I replied, looking from Terra to Heather. Judging by their faces, they thought I was crazy.

"Um, Zoey, I think you were dreaming," Heather said quietly.

"Then how could it feel so real? I was having a good dream until it woke me. It wasn't a dream…it was weird," I said.

"Well, let's look outside. Get a change of clothes, and let's walk around," Terra suggested.

"Ugh, at two-thirty in the morning?" Heather moaned.

"It'll be just a quick look. Then we'll go back inside," I assured her.

We all changed and took a walk around. It was freezing outside; I wished I'd worn a heavier jacket. We looked around, but everything seemed normal. On our way back inside, Terra stopped in front of us. We bumped into each other, and fell to the ground.

"What is it, Terra?" Heather asked "Why'd you stop like that?"

"Why is the Transformers movie right in front of the door?" Terra said, shocked, "It was on the coffee table a minute ago."

We all looked at it in confusion. I looked at my friends' stunned faces and decided to break the silence.

"Maybe…maybe we just brought it outside without realizing it," I suggested.

"Yeah, real likely, Sherlock!" Heather mocked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked, "It's not like it could have just grown legs and decided to walk out here! It's just a movie!"

"Yeah, and we shouldn't make a big deal out of this," Terra said, "I vote we just go to bed and worry about it in the morning."

"Deal," Heather and I agreed.

As I bent over to pick the freaky movie up, the movie began to glow. We all gasped and took a few steps back. It got brighter and brighter. We heard a strange humming sound.

"What is going on here?" Heather shouted over the sound.

Just then, we all felt ourselves being sucked forward towards the movie. Terra fell forward first, but instead of hitting the ground…she fell _into_ the movie! Heather screamed and the same thing happened to her! I couldn't fight the suction anymore! I flew forward, and didn't stop falling! What was happening?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We all snapped out of it when we heard voices in the distance. We were still falling! This didn't look like a normal place. All of the colors were swirled together. Suddenly, we saw an opening at the bottom, and we heard a very familiar line,

"Sam, please tell me you have those glasses!"

"What the…?" Heather gasped.

Then we fell through the hole. We screamed as we fell into the alley. All three of us fell on a dumpster with a loud thud!

I was immeadietly looking up into five curious pairs of optics. This couldn't be happening! Were we really trapped inside a movie? We had fallen into the alley where Sam and Mikaela officially met the Autobots! This was…impossible.

"How?" I whispered, and then everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and no flames!


	2. Explaining

Well thanks for all the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! I shall continue writing...well, typing! Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

I heard voices as my eyes were coming back in focus. How long was I out? I could guess, two minutes. I woke up to hearing Heather and Terra's voices.

"Oh my gosh!" Heather gasped.

"Who are you?" A mechanical voice asked. I could guess that it was Ratchet.

"My name is Terra, this is Heather, and the unconscious one is Zoey," Terra replied.

"Where did you come from?" Sam Witwicky asked.

"A better question is where are we? We can't really be inside the movie, can we?!" Terra said.

"Oh my gosh you're Shia Lebeouf!" Heather squeaked as she charged the astonished boy, bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"Who? No, I'm Sam Witwicky!" He replied.

"No! You're an actor...aren't you? You're not real! It's just a movie and you're just a professional actor!" Heather argued.

"I'm not an actor! I'm in high school!" He said.

"No, you're like twenty-something! By the way, you're much hotter in person!" Heather replied and then yelled, "OW!" After Terra dug her elbow into Heather's ribs.

"Heather!" Terra moaned, and then whispered, "I think we may not be in Kansas anymore!" **(Totally stole that from the Wizard of Oz. In case you didn't catch that ^_^) **

"Um, I don't appreciate you saying that about my boyfriend!" Mikaela said, while she approached them.

"W-wait. You...you mean m-me?" Sam stuttered then yelled, "YES!!!!!!"

"No, you're not _really_ together! And in the movie you don't hook up until the end! You're just actors! You're not really real! You're not-WHOA!" Heather yelled as a giant hand picked her up.

"How do ya know so much, lil' lady?" The giant robot known as Jazz asked as he picked her up.

"Oh my gosh! You're Jazz! Wohoo! You're my favorite!" Heather squealed as Jazz just studied her in confusion.

"Your favorite _what?!_" Ratchet asked, exasperated.

I sighed, reluctantly sitting up. I hopped off of the dumpster and looked up.

"WHOA you guys are much bigger in person!" I squeaked as Optimus Prime squatted down to look at me. He held out his hand for me to get on. I nodded and reluctantly obliged. Heights were not my thing!

"What are your two friends speaking about?" He asked me.

"Are you spies for the Decepticons? If so, I shall terminate!" Ironhide threatened, pointing his gigantic cannons at Terra.

"Ah!" She screamed as she leaned away from the humming cannons. Her eyes widened as he prepared to fire!

"No!" I yelled, panicking. My heart rate was skyrocketing, "We're not! We don't know how we got here!"

"**Ironhide**!" Optimus bellowed, making everyone jump, "You know we don't harm humans! What is with you?!"

"Well...I just needed information," Ironhide explained uncomfortably, "I wasn't going to damage her."

"Next time use your processor before your cannons!" Ratchet scolded, scooping up the traumatized Terra in his hands.

"Now, what were you saying...Zoey?" Optimus asked me.

"Well, in our world, we live on earth...but you guys don't exist. We have made movies about you though...and we got the names right!" I explained, "We had just watched your movie last night. And we got sucked into it!"

"Well that's...different," Ratchet said, "Do you have knowledge on how to transport yourselves back?"

"Nope!" Heather replied from Jazz's hands, "We have no idea how we got here! This is so amazing, though! We know how it's going to end!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Everyone yelled.

"Well, yeah," Terra said, "When you make a move, you have to end it."

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"You guys totally beat the crap out of the Decepticons!" Heather yelled.

"AWESOME!" Jazz said.

"But there is a sad thing..." I began, "A lot of people die. Including you, Jazz."

"_**WHAT?!?!?!" **_Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide yelled.

"I-I'm gonna die?" Jazz asked me.

"Only because you're dumb enough not to shut up when Megatron attacks you!" Heather yelled, eyes getting teary.

"We could always repair those who were damaged," Ratchet argued.

"Not when they're ripped in half!" Terra said.

That caused another simultaneous, "_**WHAT?!**_ "

"Well, Jazz didn't move when Megatron came flying down attacking. He grabbed Jazz, and of course Jazz insulted him. That caused Megatron to rip him in half," I explained.

"Just words of wisdom here: in the battles, when Megatron swoops down...MOVE! And if he catches you, just shut up!" Heather said.

"You could prove very useful in battle," Ratchet said to himself.

"We cannot endanger their lives!" Optimus yelled, obviously horrified, "It is their choice! We cannot choose for them!"

"Of course we would help you!" I shouted, causing everyone's gaze to fall upon me.

"Why would you wish to assist us?" Ratchet asked.

"Because you're the good guys!" Heather yelled.

"And we _REALLY_ want you to win! This is a parallel Earth! You guys don't need us...but we could help," Terra said.

"Why should we trust you?" Mikaela asked, "How do we know you're not lying! You could be lying!"

"I agree," Ironhide said.

"But then how could we know so much?" I asked.

"You could easily be Decepticon spies," Ironhide explained.

"But they hate us! They want to destroy us and this planet!" Terra argued, "Why in the world would we help them?"

"I'd rather be road kill!" Heather said.

"_That_ could be arranged!" Ironhide threatened.

"_IRONHIDE!" _Optimus warned, loudly. I covered my ears. Would it kill the guy to stay incognito...I'm pretty sure the entire street could've heard that!

"On...only if you're spies," He said.

"Nice save," I mumbled. Thankfully, only Optimus heard me. He chuckled lightly.

"It seems that you shall be very valuable to our team," Ratchet mused.

_"Reunited and it feels so good, reunited 'cause we understood," _Bumblebee quoted. Ok, I was guessing he was getting _every_ station on his radio.

"Peaches and Herb, really?" Sam said.

We all burst into laughter. All except the confused Autobots. I guessed they didn't really understand earth humor yet.

"So do we have an agreement?" Ratchet asked impatiently.

"Yes," I said, calming myself down, "How 'bout you two?"

"Of course," Heather said between fits of laughter.

"Terra?" I asked, studying her face, deep in thought.

"_Why can't you see? You belong with me," _Bumblebee quoted. Great, now Taylor Swift!?

"Ok not helping, dude," Sam said, staring at the now break dancing Bumblebee.

_"Can't touch this,"_ Now MC Hammer, what next? I just rolled my eyes.

"Bumblebee, shut your vocal box before I shut it permanently!" Ratchet threatened.

I looked at Ratchet nervously. Ok, note to self, don't get on Ratchet or Ironhide's bad side!

"Hmm," Ratchet said taking a step closer to me. I backed up as far as I could in Optimus's hand. I backed into his chest. Wow that hurt, "Zoey's adrenaline level suggests that she is anxious."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, rubbing the back of my aching head, "But not anymore! So what's your answer Terra."

_"Check yes or no,"_ Bumblebee sang, quoting George Strait. Ok, someone was getting carried away.

"Well, of course...but I was just thinking. _HOW_ are we going to get back, Zoey?" She replied.

I looked down, nervous, then replied, "Well right now, let's just worry about the main problem here. Sam, your glasses are in your backpack. And guys, when he says wait, he means fall back and _STAY PARKED _in your _vehicle_ mode on the street! Oh and people from sector seven are gonna come and take you."

"There's no such thing as sector seven," Mikaela said.

"Yeah, you'd think!" Terra replied.

"Oh, and after the Autobots save you, they take Bumblebee," Heather said.

_"Lord have mercy on my soul,"_ He quoted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe," Jazz said, "Back yo train up! Do ya mean dat cha kno' where da' cube is?"

"Oh, boy," I moaned, "We have a _LOT_ of explaining to do!"

* * *

Ok, so what do ya think? Should I continue? I'll update soon for my great reviewers!

I'm looking for at least 5 reviews! Thank ya!

**note from the editor:** Hi everybody!!! I'm a great friend of IDoNotSpeakSportsCar and a huge fan of Transformers, both of the movies. I am also amazingly hilarious to hear when I'm reading this story aloud...trust me!!! Anyways, please review because I love to help write and edit some of my friend's stories!!! I love reviews!!! Also...go TEAM EDWARD!!!(just had to say it).

**(another) note from the author: **Yeah, I have to thank my "editor" on this one. Her reading this is priceless! She's the one who made me tired of the Twilight series...I thought she'd never shut up after the movie! Anyway, please review otherwise I'll never hear the end of it!!!! ^_^ HELP ME! Lol!


	3. Awkward

**Author (A): Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and by the way...I don't own ANYTHING except Zoey, Heather, and Terra! We'd love to read more...hurry up before my friend here kills me!**

**Editor (E) : Me? Kill you? Well, yeah I could! You make it too easy!**

**A: Hey! Just shut up and edit!**

**E: I would if you would shut up and write!**

**Zoey: Will you both just shut up and work together!**

**Terra: Yeah, you're giving me a headache!**

**Heather: WOHOO I LOVE TRANSFORMERS! AND ICE CREAM! I LOVE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!!!**

**Zoey: You hade sugar again, didn't you?**

**Heather: ..........**

**Everyone: *Moans***

**A: Ok, here ya go!**

* * *

"Well then start explaining!" Mikaela said.

"Ok," Heather replied, "first-"

"Wait!" Terra interrupted, "We can't just change _EVERYTHING!_ I mean, we know what happened in the movie worked...what if the changes we make cause them to loose?"

We all remained silent. The Autobots just looked at each other, probably still confused about the entire situation. Sam and Mikaela just stared at us, looking for an answer.

"Good point," I said, "It looks like we just have to follow the storyline...making only _MINOR_ changes."

"Well, now what?" Mikaela asked.

I was about to suggest what happened next...but what was it? I looked at Terra and Heather to see them thinking hard too. We were probably still a little nerve racked from what had happened. How could we just forget what we had watched last night...or was it still last night? I figured with the number of times we had watched the entire movie through, we wouldn't have this problem.

"Oh, duh!" Heather exclaimed, "The glasses!"

"Yeah, they're at my house," Sam said.

"We need to retrieve those glasses," Optimus said, "Autobots, let's roll out!"

It was amazing. Watching them transform right in front of us was way better than on the T.V. Those cameras would always make me dizzy with the rotating, anyway! It was also louder than I imagined. We backed away as their vehicles opened doors offering us to get in.

I climbed into Optimus's vehicle form...that was not the easiest thing to do, but I always wondered what it would look like. I had never been in a semi before; let alone a high tech alien one. Heather bounced over to Jazz and climbed in. He was her hero...I knew we would have to do everything we could to prevent his death. Terra reluctantly climbed into Ratchet. She was still unsure about the entire thing...I couldn't blame her. This is not something that happened every day.

The drive to Sam's house was short and silent. I mean, what on earth could you say to a giant alien robot on a mission? It was very weird sitting inside a transformer. I felt like I could be thrown out of the vehicle any second. Ok, so maybe I was having trust issues myself. Normal people would, but not people who know everything that happens in the movie.

We pulled in front of Sam's house. We all hopped out and looked at each other. Sam started to run into his yard, but then he turned back to us and said,

"Can you just stay here...and watch them! Just five minutes! Keep them here!"

"They're gonna follow you," Heather replied.

"Just watch them!" He cried as he ran to the door. He started talking to his dad, trying to keep him from going outside. After about a minute, the Autobots became worried. Apparently patience wasn't their thing!

"Something is delaying the search," Ratchet said.

"You are right," Optimus replied while...transforming!

"No! No! No!" Terra yelled as quietly as she could, "Wait here!"

Then the others started transforming.

"No! You can't show yourself to Sam's parents!" Mikaela said, distressed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Heather started panicking while waving her hands frantically.

I had completely lost my voice by this time. These Autobots were definitely _not_ wanting to waste any time! I figured my best bet was to let the others handle them. Of course that didn't work. They all just ignored us making sure they didn't step on us while passing by. We quickly followed. Sam ran to us, clearly having a panic attack.

"What are you? What are you doing?!" He whispered.

The Autobots began walking around the yard. Unfortunately, it's not exactly easy to avoid so many things when you're as big as the Autobots.

"Whoa...watch the path! Watch the path!" He cried desperately.

They were all doing surprisingly good, until Optimus stepped on the fancy fountain...completely crushing it. Sam let out a cry of frustration. Everyone else just stood and watched in horror.

"Oops!" Optimus said while lifting his foot, "Sorry. My bad."

"You couldn't wait? You couldn't wait for five minutes?! I told you to stay!! Why. Didn't. You!!?!" He shouted.

Then he turned to Mikaela, it looked like he wanted to rip all of his hair out. I couldn't blame him. Mikaela tried to calm him down. Suddenly, Sam's Chihuahua...what was it called? Mojo, came out the door. The thing wouldn't shut up!

I just looked over at the confused robots. Then I saw the Chihuahua...Sam's dog, Mojo make the biggest mistake of it's life! The stupid dog could have peed on anything, but no! Of course it would pee on Ironhide!

**IT WAS TOAST!**

"No! Mojo!" Sam yelled, while Ironhide stared at the shrimp in disgust.

Ironhide kicked the dog as gently as possible as he shook off the disgusting pee.

"No, no, no! Wait, hold on!" Sam cried, trying to defend the stupid, suicidal dog.

Ironhide pointed his cannons at the Chihuahua, "Wait! Wait, just put the guns away!" Sam cried.

"You have a rodent infestation," He said while activating them, "Shall I terminate?"

Terra, Heather, and I just looked at each other trying not to laugh. Heather was about to loose it. Mikaela just stood back, covered her mouth, and watched in mute horror.

"No he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua! This is my Chihuahua! We love Chihuahuas!" Sam argued with him quietly.

Ironhide claimed that he "leaked lubricants" on his foot. It took me a minute to realize what he said. Then it took everything I had not to laugh when both the owner and the weapons specialist were scolding the stupid dog. Ironhide was enforcing his point with his gigantic cannons. Those would make anyone nervous.

Ironhide groaned, while grumbling, "That's gonna rust!"

Terra ran over to Sam while whispering something. With that, Sam ran over to the side of his house. He came back with a big towel. Terra grabbed it running up to Ironhide.

"Hey!" She said, "Let me wipe that stuff off your foot."

"Why should I trust you, human?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, one: we know more about what is going to happen in the future than you do. And two: it's not like I can make it worse."

Ironhide eyed Terra in disbelief. Could he have been scanning her to see if her heart rate showed her lying? Eventually, he let out a sigh while raising his foot at the same level as Terra's face. She quickly wiped it all off.

"Thank you, human. Stupid rodent," He said while walking over to Ratchet. Probably to see if there wasn't anything harmful on the rag. At that I tried to choke back a laugh. Terra ran over and tossed the rag off to the side of the house.

"Ok," Sam said while running into the front door, "I'm going to get the glasses. Five minutes...please?!"

"Just hurry," Optimus said.

The Autobots waited patiently...well as patiently as they could in such a hurry. After a while, Optimus sighed and called us over. He picked up Mikaela, and quickly put her up to Sam's window while saying,

"Time is short. And we must have those glasses."

After she was in and conveniently left the window open, he reached for Terra. Heather and I watched in shock and in humor as she was helplessly pushed through the window while yelling as quietly as she could,

"Wait! Wait, they can only find _Mikaela_ in Sam's room! Not all of-" She was cut off as she landed with a thud in the room.

Heather and I laughed for a few seconds when Heather was lifted from behind by Jazz,

"Hey! Hey! No! We'll be so dead! You can't expect all of us to be able to hide in- whoa!"

In the window went Heather. I backed away slowly hoping they would forget about me. What happens when Sam gets busted? This is so bad! I backed straight into Ratchet's leg. The force pushed me forward as I fell on my face. Of course I could not escape the hand that lifted me quickly off the ground. I was lucky that I didn't get whiplash!

"Seriously!" I whispered panicking, "Do you have any idea how Sam's parents are going to react when they find four girls in his room?!"

Did they listen? No! I went head first through the window. This was so not good! Heather helped me up while giving me a desperate look. I just shrugged and said,

"Well, Sam, your parents are gonna come in here soon. So I'm gonna find a place to hide."

Sam just looked at me, shocked. I ran into the corner and started to make a place big enough for three girls to hide.

"Oh, no, Sam," Mikaela, said, motioning Sam to the door, "Speaking of hiding...."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sam cried. We all went to the window, curious. Looking out the window, we all about died! Now, all of the Autobots were parked in Sam's yard, in their vehicle mode! "This isn't hiding! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop! Oh, no! "

We just continued to search for the backpack...where was it in the movie? I couldn't remember. Even if one of us did...we had to stick to the storyline...no matter how much we hated it.

"Sam!" Mikaela whispered urgently, "Sam! Sam! Sam! He's back!"

When we looked back, Optimus was at the window. Sam was yelling at him, and Optimus was trying to calm him down. He motioned the Autobots to move back. Everyone desperately continued the search.

"Ya know, this isn't gonna end well," Heather whispered.

As if on cue, there was a loud siren and a huge crash! The earth shook violently, causing me to fall and slam my head on the stupid chair I was moving in the first place. I groaned, frustrated, and saw everyone was on the ground. Heather giggled in amusement while Terra looked at me worried. The electricity went out, and I heard someone downstairs shout, "Earthquake!" Sam and Mikaela looked at us for an explanation.

"Ratchet walked straight into a telephone line," I snickered.

The Autobots, probably trying to help, shone their lights through the window. It just about blinded us! Then there was knocking on the door.

"What's with the light! Turn off the light!"

We all ran to hide. His parents were becoming impatient. We all shot the Autobots a pleading glance to turn off the lights and hide. They seemed to get the message, finally. Sam opened the door, and his parents charged in. They were arguing, and I could tell that Sam was loosing it. The conversation would have been funny, if we all weren't worrying about Sam's parents finding us.

The conversation was going badly. Mikaela suddenly got an idea. She looked at us, and quickly tried to mouth something to us. She suddenly stood up.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Mikaela. I'm-I'm a friend of Sam's."

Sam's parents obviously liked Mikaela. We knew that she would be fine. But what about us? I looked over at Terra and Heather. They were giving me a "great, now what are we gonna do?" look. We all tried to remain quiet while wondering what the heck we were gonna do. Those stupid government people would be there any minute and they would easily find us! Then what?

I was quickly snapped back to reality when the trashcan that Heather was currently leaning on turned over with a loud crash! There was another crash as we all fell out of our hiding places. Everyone's mouth just about hit the floor. I saw the Autobots quickly look through the window to see what had happened. I looked up from one person to another. I didn't know which one I was the most scared of!

"Hello," I said while smiling, nervously.

"And...and this is my sister, Zoey, and our cousins Terra and Heather!" Mikaela said quickly.

"Yes!" Terra said, while standing up and dusting off her skirt, "Nice to meet you both," She even topped it off with a curtsey. Man I had to sign up to whatever classes she was taking! "You see, earlier in the week Sam had brought us over to help us with our...classes. We had left some of our things here and were coming to pick it up. We were just coming in and out, so we didn't want to bother you...and then there was that earthquake."

Ok, it was official. Terra was the best liar ever! She didn't even break eye contact or anything! Heather and I just looked at each other while standing up.

"Yeah," Heather replied, "My name's Heather, it's nice to meet ya!"

"Well, we hate to be any trouble," I said, quickly, noticing that Sam's parents had not reacted to our excuses yet. They just stared at us in disbelief, "Sam, could you go get our stuff that we had. And those _GLASSES_ I bought for you...you said they were in your backpack!"

"Oh, oh, right!" Sam replied, nervously, "Mom, where's my backpack?"

* * *

**A: All right! Whew, that was long! I hope you enjoyed!**

**E: Yep I had fun!**

**A: If you wanna know what happens next, please review! But no flames! ^_^**

**Terra: Yeah, I don't know how long I can keep this lying thing up!**

**Zoey: Talk about awkward! Four of us in his room! Just shoot me!**

**A: Anyway, review!**


	4. Captured

**E: We're back! Sorry for the wait but we had NO clue how to write this chapter!**

**A: What do ya mean **_**WE? I**_** was the writer...you just laughed at me!**

**Heather: She wasn't the only one!**

**Zoey: I was just wanting to get out of that room!**

**Terra: I know, I got so mad when**

**A: HEY!!! No spoiling the story!!!**

**E: And here you go!**

* * *

"They're downstairs in your backpack," Sam's mother replied.

"But Sam," His father said, "Why-"

"Thanks a lot guys, see ya!" Sam yelled while yanking me down the stairs.

The others quickly followed and I couldn't help but notice the death glares Mikaela was sending me. I didn't get it. Mikaela was really nice, but-

There was pounding on the door. Heather stopped Sam before he answered it. We quickly told them that this was the part where they would be taken. Ignoring the people outside, we found the backpack. Sam handed me the glasses, and I put them in their case in my coat pocket.

The beating on the door continued, harder this time. I knew it was a matter of time before the door was going to be demolished. Sam's parents quickly ran down to save it.

Right on cue, the people from Sector 7 swarmed the house. None of us had any time to react as we were pushed into the yard. Then, Simmons, the asshole himself, stood in front of us with his fancy technology. Sam and Mikaela looked at it, confused, but the rest of us knew exactly what was going to happen.

We all stood in line as the device was waved in front of Mikaela. The readings were above normal, but not major. Sam was next, the readings bounced higher, and I figured that would be the end of it. Then, they came over to me. Instinctively, Heather, Terra, and I backed away. We were pushed towards the stupid device, and it went haywire. Simmons even looked surprised. He moved it towards Heather, and it continued acting wildly. Once he reached Terra, it nearly exploded.

Why was it acting this way? We weren't around the Autobots as long as Sam or Mikaela, but we were picked up by the Autobots...twice. We had the most contact with the Autobots in their true form, and this device had us busted.

"Bingo!" Simmons yelled, "Everyone, in the car, now!"

We all decided that we didn't have much of a choice. We were reluctantly handcuffed and pushed into the van. This is how Bumblebee would get captured...one of the agents would call for backup on the phone. I was going to make sure that didn't happen.

"I wouldn't make us leave if I were you," Heather said. We all turned to see that she hadn't moved an inch and didn't have handcuffs on.

"Look, shorty," Simmons replied, "I give the orders, not you fourth graders."

Oh, bad move! _No one_ calls Heather short and lives to tell the tale! This guy was so **dead**! I didn't even try to hold back the smirk on my face.

"What'd you say?" Heather said.

"You heard me, shrimp! Now get in the van NOW!" Simmons ordered.

"Look, Simmons, I'll cooperate, but you're gonna get it when our friends come. This mistake is about to make you get your butt whooped," Heather replied as she was handcuffed and pushed into the seat next to me.

"Are you trying to get yourself shot?" Terra whispered.

"Well it won't be long now!" Heather said, "Besides, I hate that jerk. Even if he is only an actor."

"Not in this place!!" Terra scolded, "Everything's real here!"

"Oh, the cell phone!" I whispered, "As soon as Optimus rescues us, we have to take the cell phone!"

"Alright, Ladies man two seventeen," Simmons said in his annoying voice, "You filed a report that your car was alive. Explain."

"W-well, uh," Sam stammered. This wasn't going to end well. Oh, come on, Autobots, now would be a great time to save us.

"What do you think happened?" Terra asked.

"You kids know anything about aliens?" Simmons asked.

"What?" Heather laughed.

"You mean like War of the Worlds or something?" I said sarcastically, "If you really want to know, there's a city in New Mexico that can help you out. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Or are you talking about Martians?" Sam added.  
"Obviously urban legends," Mikaela said.

It was easy to tell that Simmons was getting tired of all of the bad excuses. He eventually pulled out a badge and yelled,

"You see this? This is my do whatever I want and get away with it badge! If you don't tell me what I want to know I can send you away to rot in jail for the rest of your lives."

Mikaela had enough. Simmons easily blackmailed her with the information about her father. Oh, how I wanted to kill that man right then!

"Oh, you stupid idiots!" Heather yelled. This earned her a punch in the center of her face. A small line of blood ran down from her nose. She didn't move, and just stared at him, disgusted.

"Watch it, jerk!" I yelled, not even worrying about the consequences, "You think you can do whatever you want! Well-"

SMACK! The same scenario with me, only my mouth was numb and bleeding.

"Anyone else?! Huh!?" Simmons screamed. He was loosing it.

Luckily, before anyone else could react, the car stopped. If I could have moved my mouth, I would have smiled. We knew who had rescued us. Instantly, the windows were crushed, and the car was being lifted slightly into the air. We could hear the strain of the metal until the roof was torn off. Most of us screamed as we all looked into the eyes of the Autobot leader.

"Taking the children," He said menacingly, "Was a bad move!"

Wow! I had heard that line a lot in the movies but...wow! It sounded so much cooler in real life! Hey, I can't help it, I'm a fan of these guys!

"And injuring them," Ironhide added after taking a look at Heather and me, "Was an **EXTREMELY** bad move!" Well, that was a new line. But I liked it.

"Autobots," Optimus commanded, "relieve them of their weapons."

The other Autobots came in towards the car and easily pulled up the astonished agents' weapons.

Optimus then leaned in to our level. This part was gonna be good. I could tell Heather was waiting for the right time to have her "I told you so" moment.

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus said, "Are you not surprised to see us?"

Of course the idiot Simmons was still gonna play the "high and mighty leader of sector 7" role. It was obvious he was fearing for his life...and I would be too if I was him. He replied, "Well, there are certain S7 protocols. I am not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

**Idiot.** We all knew what was coming next.

"NOW!!" Optimus yelled threateningly. Well, I guess even the leader of the Autobots can't be patient _all_ the time.

We all climbed out of the now crushed car. Well, not like anyone was going to miss the thing.

Mikaela was able to quickly get all of us out of the handcuffs. I smiled, and then winced as the pain traveled up my jaw. Of course the medical officer didn't miss that!

"Heather, Zoey," He called us over to him. Obviously he had scanned us. We wouldn't dare be dumb enough to say no.

"O-ok," Heather said as she climbed into the awaiting hand.

I was about to climb into Ratchet's hand when a thought hit me. The phone! I looked at Terra pleadingly, and she seemed to get the message. As I was lifted into the air I watched the show.

"You!" Terra approached one of the other officers that had been in the car with us, "Give me the phone!"

"What are you talking about, little girl?" He replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Terra raised her voice so that everyone could hear, "This is a trap! Now hand over your cell phone!"

"You can't tell me what to-"

**"NOW! "** Ironhide said from behind Terra, making her jump out of her skin. He had his cannons pointed at the agent.

Seeing the cell phone in his left hand, Terra snatched it and threw it towards the ground, immediately shattering it. Of course that didn't end well. The stupid agent slapped Terra, sending her flying backwards, while yelling,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Ironhide easily caught Terra before she hit the ground. Oh, that agent probably wished he was never born! Ironhide activated his cannon in one hand, while lifting Terra up to his spark in the other.

"If I were you," Ironhide growled, "I would start running!"

The agent quickly backed into Sam and Mikaela, who handcuffed him to the metal pole.

"Did that male damage you?" Ironhide asked. If I wasn't mistaken, I could hear a hint of concern in his voice. Never heard that before.

"I'm ok," Terra replied, rubbing her now reddening cheek.

Sam and Mikaela had been trying to get Simmons to tell them what Sector 7 was. Of course Simmons wasn't going down without a fight. I wanted to kill that man!

Suddenly, Bumblebee started to pee on Simmons! Wow, I remembered that! Then again, everything was better in real life! We all started to laugh.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus scolded, even though I was sure he had to be amused.

"Man, I never get tired of that!" Terra giggled from Ironhide's hand. **(there ya go, scarlette16 ;) That was great.)**

"You three continue to confuse me," Ratchet said, while shaking his head.

After we calmed down, Heather said, "We really gotta go!"

"He was using that cell phone to call backup!" I explained before any questions could be asked, "This is where Bumblebee was captured. Long story short: Optimus was the only one who didn't transform while escaping. He had Sam and Mikaela. They fell, and Bumblebee caught them. Then all three were taken."

"And we don't want that to happen!" Heather added, "So let's get out of here!"

Now that Ratchet had scanned us enough to satisfy his medical side, and only grumbled about "minor injuries," he finally put us down on the ground. Everyone quickly transformed and opened the doors to the humans. Sam and Mikaela rode inside Bumblebee as usual. I was once again inside Optimus Prime. Heather hopped inside of Jazz again. This time Terra rode inside Ironhide. I actually thought she was beginning to trust him, and with Terra, trust didn't come too easily.

As we drove off, I noticed more black vans and helicopters come our way. Now what would happen? Did we change the story too much?

"Uh, Optimus-"

"I know," He replied calmly, "Don't forget that we are the faster vehicles. We can easily outrun them."

Just then, some of Sector 7's vehicles pulled out of the sides, and in front of Heather and Jazz. Jazz managed to avoid them, doing all sorts of turns. But somehow, his door flew open and Heather fell out.

Immediately, Jazz transformed, blocking Heather from the incoming cars. Heather was completely knocked out on the ground. Helicopters came in and did the same thing to Jazz that they did to Bumblebee. He didn't fight back; just laid on the ground with the people beginning to freeze his body.

"Oh, no!" Terra cried.

"Sir, should we assist?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do without harming the humans," Optimus said, sighing.

"But, they need our help!" I protested, "We can't just leave them behind!"

"Young one, we have no choice," Ratchet replied, coming to his leader's aid.

"Jazz is your friend too!" Sam shouted, "Bee, we have to do something."

Carrie Underwood's voice rang through the radio, _"I guess it's gonna have to hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to cry...let go of some things I loved...leaving things behind...life's so bitter sweet..."_

"Nice thought, Bee, but...not helping," Mikaela said.

"Hey!" Terra said, "Sector 7 has the cube! They are taking Heather and Jazz there to be interrogated about you guys...we have to at least follow them."

"We must follow the directions on the glasses," Ratchet said.

"Oh sure, _NOW_ guys wanna get directions!" I grumbled, causing the entire semi to rumble...in amusement I guessed. I heard Mikaela and Terra laugh too.

We drove in silence for a while, and I felt my eyelids droop. I woke up later when the vehicle came to a stop. My seatbelt unbuckled itself and the door swung open. I climbed out sleepily to see all of the Autobots transforming. It was too dark, and I couldn't tell where we were.

"My scans indicate that the humans are in need of a recharge," Ratchet said.

I knew we probably couldn't stop now, but Ratchet was right. Everyone was trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

I looked at the others, not even trying to mask the look of worry on my face.

"It'll be fine, Zoey," Mikaela said, "I'm sure Heather knows how to take care of herself. Don't forget Jazz will be fine too."

I smiled, "I'm not so worried that Heather can't _handle_ herself...it's Simmons who is in trouble! Heather gets a little quick tempered sometimes."

"_SOMETIMES?!"_ Terra laughed. I just rolled my eyes as everyone else let out a chuckle.

"We must recharge," Optimus said, "We shall rotate shifts of standing watch."

The others nodded while all of us just began to fall asleep on our feet. Ratchet had agreed to take the first watch. Sam and Mikaela got comfortable on the...floor? We were inside some place? Where were we?

I felt myself being lifted in the air before I could register another thought. I looked up to see Optimus holding me close to his...spark? Laying down, he let me become comfortable on his chest. I stared into his bright blue optics, and I felt absolutely safe.

Ironhide had done the same thing with Terra. Who knew that Terra would get along so well with a weapons specialist!

I shook my head as my eyelids began to droop. It was weird, Optimus's spark was very warm. It gave me a comfortable feeling. I smiled as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A: Ok, so a little bit of fluff. Should there be Autobots and OCs? **

**E: I think yes! But according to the author, it's up to the reviewers.**

**A: I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Heather: I hope you guys just hurry up and rescue me...or at least let me wake up so I can beat the crap out of Simmons!!!**

**Zoey: *rolls eyes* See, I told ya, I'm more worried about what Heather will do to Simmons!**

**Terra: Just review so I don't have to listen to these people!**

**Heather: WHAT?!**

**Zoey: Gee, thanks, darlin'! **

**A: ANYWAY! I'll update soon! ;)**


	5. Angry Heather

**A: Ok, still debating if there should be Autobot/OC. Reviewers, help me out here!**

**E: I'm not so sure myself! Come on reviewers! REVIEW!!!**

**Heather: Can I please wake up now and kill Simmons?**

**Zoey: It would be interesting.**

**Terra: What's gonna happen next?**

**A: Read and find out!!! :)**

* * *

Zoey's POV

_ Where am I? There was smoke and fire everywhere. Looking around wildly, I searched for my friends. What happened to the Autobots? Did we get transported home? This couldn't be home!_

_ "You failed," a sinister voice said._

_ "What? Who are you?" I asked._

_ I suddenly saw a huge robo-err, I mean Decepticon! I recognized him at once; it was the feared Megatron. What the heck!? He was still frozen!_

_ "You know who I am," He said, "I am the ruler of the Decepticons, and now your pathetic planet. It shall soon be destroyed."_

_ "What?! No! The Autobots win the war!" I yelled._

_ "Not with the useful information you give us," Megatron sneered, "You give us the key to defeating the Autobots. It seems in trying to help, everything you had was destroyed."_

_ "That's not true. You're lying!" I said, "We'd never help you!"_

_ "Who said you have a choice?" He said._

_ "This can't be happening! The Autobots won!" I replied. _

_ "The Autobots are right there," He pointed down towards the ground. _

_ I gasped, horrified at what I saw. They were down on the ground, in craters. They were dead....offline. There were also Heather and Terra, bodies bloody and beaten. Their clothes were torn, and they were under piles of rubble. Sam and Mikaela were also down there, dead._

_ "This was _your_ doing, Zoey," He continued, "You are the key to the Autobot's destruction."_

_ "This isn't real!" I was in denial, "This is just a vision! It isn't real! It can't be real!"_

_ "You are the key to destroying the world, Zoey," Suddenly red markings appeared on my face, my arms, my legs, and my back, "It is written all over your face!"_

_ "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed._

* * *

Heather POV

I groaned. Why did everything hurt? Oh, yeah, maybe it had somethin' to do with those idiotic Sector 7 agents! All I remembered was falling out of Jazz and my vision going blurry. Wait a minute...they had taken Jazz! We had to save him! But wait....where were the others?

Cracking my eyes open I saw that I was in a strange room. It all made sense now. _I_ was captured too. Good. Now I'll get to kill Simmons! I had to find Jazz first, though. He couldn't be permanently frozen!

"Finally, you've decided to join the living," I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Simmons came into view with a few other people from S7, and it looked like some men from the military.

"Where's. Jazz?" I forced through my teeth.

"Stupid child, we have no idea what you are talking about," A guard said.

"You're lying," I said as calmly as possible...hopefully I hadn't turned red already, "Everyone knows you took him. Now tell me. **Where. Is. The. Robot**!"

"Simmons, what haven't you told us?" One of the men asked. I wasn't paying attention. I had to hurry.

"You're not paid to interrogate, that's _my _job," That sour man replied. I wasn't gonna take any of his crap today.

"I don't have time for games!" I snapped, "Take me to my friend, and then take us to the cube!"

The atmosphere changed.

"How do you know about that?" Another agent asked, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you when you take me to my friend and release him," I replied.

"We don't know what all's going on here," One said, "We will show you the robot after you tell us what we want to know."

"Listen, if you don't take me to Jazz soon everyone's gonna die!" I shouted, "Show me whatever the hell you want me to see, then take. Me. To. My. Friend. **NOW!"**

Of course we all have to get the "grand tour" (which I've seen a million times on T.V., and of course it was way disappointing to see the real tour) of Sector 7. I couldn't care less. Until we got to one room where the guards had to lock us in. I felt my body tense as I remembered what was gonna happen next.

"Anybody got a cell phone?" Simmons asked.

One guy nodded and gave the freak the phone. Simmons put the thing in, and zapped it with the energy. It immediately reacted and transformed. It was so tiny, I felt horrible for it. The thing freaked, and started blasting.

"It's kinda like a mini-energizer bunny from hell," Simmons said.

He prepared to murder the little thing. I gasped; I couldn't let him kill the little thing! Without thinking, I swung my leg forward and kicked Simmons in between his legs in a very...unprotected place. I couldn't help but smirk as he fell to the ground dropping the remote. Some of the soldiers tried to hide their laughs, and others just stared at me, horrified. I didn't care.

"How could you just _**kill**_ that little thing?!" I shouted, I felt my cheeks flush with anger, "You bring it to life, just to _**murder**_ it?!"

"Kid! You! Can! Be...arrested...for this!!!" He yelled in pain, "What the...? How the...?"

I noticed that the "energizer bunny from hell" had stopped shooting. It just stared at me. I slowly grabbed the remote, and came over to it.

"Hey little fella," I said, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just that idiot, Simmons over there."

It didn't understand nothin'! It began to talk to me in it's language...Cybertronian. I just sighed.

"Give 'em access to the web," I said.

"What and have that thing hack all-"

"Just so he can learn our languages!" I yelled, frustrated, "I dunno how they do it! Just let 'em do it!"

They all glanced at each other murmuring something. I rolled my eyes and added, "Do it _before_ the power goes out!"

Reluctantly they nodded. I came to the door of the container the little "bunny" was in. I opened it slowly, noticing that the "killer" had put it's mini-guns away. I slowly reached my hand, face-up towards 'em.

"I won't hurt you," I said in a soft tone. I knew it was useless but what else could I do?

After the little "bunny" had enough data he crawled back into my hand. Looking up to me, he said,

"Who are you?"

"My name's Heather," I replied, "What's yours?"

"I don't got one," He said.

"Well we will have to change that...hmm, how about S.E.B."

"What?"

"I dunno, stands for, Super Energizer Bunny. I have to call ya somethin now," I laughed.

"Alright, fighting-spirit," S.E.B. replied.

"Fighting-spirit?" I repeated.

"What? Sounds better than Heather to me. Besides, couldn't exactly call ya, calm-spirit," He replied. I laughed.

"If you and your new pet are done now, tell us what you know," Simmons, who was still in a bit of agony, said.

S.E.B. turned on the agent with his guns. Ok, for a little guy, he had a big temper. Not to mention he was still incredibly intimidating.

"Not until you take me to my friend!" I yelled.

"The car is confiscated!" Simmons snapped.

"Well, un-confiscate it!" I replied.

"Not likely kid, there are lives on the line!" Simmons retorted.

"Yeah, I know, and with Jazz's help we could save those lives!" I snapped, "You take me to my friend, or S.E.B.'s gonna get some shootin' practice!"

I don't know how long we argued but I wanted to kill Simmons right there! The only issue was...he had a gun. After a while, the soldier...one of my favorite characters...oh yeah!!! Lennox slammed Simmons against a military vehicle.

"Take the kid to the car!" He yelled.

"Put your gun down soldier." Simmons replied calmly as he held his hands in the air. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here!" He replied.

"We are here, under S7-Jurisdiction and-"

"S7 don't exist," Another military man said.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Lennox sternly said.

"I'm gonna count to five-"

"Well I'm gonna count to three," Lennox snapped. I didn't even try to hide my smirk.

"Simmons." The Secretary of Defense spoke up.

"Yes sir?" Simmons replied immediately.

"I'd do what he says. Losing really isn't an option for these guys." He said. Smart move.

"What you're gonna listen to the psycho kid and her pet?" Simmons asked, "Fine, that's cool."

I tried not to laugh as we were rushed into the other room. S.E.B. just remained standing on my shoulder. Ok, for a little guy, the dude's kinda heavy! My smile faded as I saw Jazz laying on the table being tortured.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled while pushing some of the people freezing Jazz away.

The other military people came to help as well. Once Jazz got up, I asked,

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt ya bad, right?"

His reaction was not at all like Bumblebee's.

"Primus! Ya slaggin' little fraggin' humans think ya can hold-"

"Jazz!!!" I yelled at him, "Stop! These idiots aren't gonna fight ya anymore!"

"If they value their life! They betta' not-"

"I promise...well, kinda!" I said.

"If you so much as harm us," Simmons said, grabbing my arm, "Your little friend here will-"

**BOOM!** Jazz had shot the wall with one of his high-tech weapons...thingies. Ok, so I never paid attention to the names! That was Zoey and Terra's jobs!

"Wat were ya sayin?" Jazz half-smirked.

"Th-that..." Simmons was too dumbfounded to do anything.

S.E.B. was not happy that I was in some kinda hostage negotiation here! He turned at Simmons, and fired his smallest guns at him. Simmons let go of me, letting out a stream of curses. His hand was bleedin', but, hell! I didn't care! It served him right!

"Who's dat?" Jazz asked me, while lifting me to his face level.

"Uuh, S.E.B.'s all I got right now. Basically he was formed out of the Allspark's power." I tried to explain, then added to my fired up little friend, "Did ya really have to shoot him?"

"Ya may be strong, fighting-spirit, but ya couldn't get outta that. I just helped ya out." He replied.

"_ANYWAY,_ what I'm tryin' to tell ya Jazz, is that they have the cube here!" I said.

"Here? With these slaggin' humans?!" He replied, obviously holdin' a grudge. Can't say I'm too happy with these idiots either. But I'm gettin' a new appreciation for the military all over again!

"Yes," Will Lennox said, "Now you agents should take us to it now!"

The men nodded and led Jazz to the cube. Holy crap it was huge! I mean, in the movie it made Bee look like a shrimp, but _Jazz_?!?! Whoa that guy was short and this thing proved it! I just let him set me on the ground and get to work. I was trying to keep my composure as he was still grumbling about these "slaggin' humans" being able to capture him.

After the cube was travel size, Jazz held it in his hand and smiled triumphantly. I laughed until a huge crash rang through the base!

"Aaah,_ crap_!" I said, getting up from being flung to the ground, "What now?"

* * *

**A: **Ok, by far one of the HARDEST chapters to write!

**E: **It's not exactly a walk in the park editing either!

**Heather:** I'm just glad I got to beat the crap outta Simmons!

**Zoey:** Yeah that sounds fun...could ya please make me wake up now?! I'm over here dying!!

**Terra:** Yeah! What happened to all the love?!

**Heather: **I'm happy, I got my own chapter...almost! And now I've got a new friend!

**A: **Reviewers, THANK YOU! 50 reviews!!! Wohoo!

**E: **Keep up the great reviews! I feel so loved!

**Heather: **I want some ice cream....

**Everyone: **NOOOO!!!!!!


	6. Leaking

**A: **Thank you oh loyal reviewers! *bows* I think this chapter will be interesting!

**E:** I for one know that it _is_ interesting...all because of _my_ editing of course!

**A: **Yes, of course _that_ was it. *rolls eyes*

**BG (Bumblebeezgirl):** It was all because of my reviews! Lol!

**A and E: **.........

**Heather: **Who are you??

**Zoey: **How'd you get in here?

**Terra:** Helloooo! She's a loyal reviewer that wanted to talk to us, remember!

**A: **Oooh, that's right!

**Terra: **Am I the only one with a brain in here?

**BG:** You guys actually have brains?

**Everybody: **HEY!!!!

* * *

Zoey's POV

I gasped as my eyes shot open. I sat up (a little to fast), and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was asleep, except Ratchet, who was sitting, staring outside the building.

"GAH!!" I whispered to myself, "Was that dream really real?"

That was unnerving! The dream was so picturesque that I could still clearly and very thoroughly feel it! It sent shivers of fear down my skin, making goose-bumps rise. I actually remembered this dream clearly? Was that really a message, or do I just have my head stuck in the transformers' world?

I couldn't take a chance endangering all of my friends. _If_ that was an actual warning, then I couldn't stay with them. I would just bring destruction like the dream said. But...where could I go? It's not like I'm on my world anymore. I glanced over at Terra, she'd know what to do.

I stood up as quietly as I could. Wow, it was still incredibly dark. What am I going to do? I figured I had to get away from the Autobots. The more I stay with them, the more of a target I am for the Decepticons. I can't just leave though...this is so confusing. What-

** Oh **_**crap**_**! **I happened to be pacing as I was thinking, and of course I forget that I'm standing on an at least two or three story robot! I had tripped, and I silently tumbled down one of Optimus's arms and landed with a thud onto the floor. I let out a small shriek and pained gasps as I felt the surge through my ankle.

I bit my tongue to keep the rest of the shrieks in my throat. Of all the stupid, idiotic things that could _possibly_ happen! Of course this would happen to me.

My mind snapped back to the present, as I heard deep, metal, footsteps coming. With my luck I was gonna get the lecture of the century! But being blind with pain, I only saw a blur of neon yellow before:

"Primus! Zoey, WHAT the slag did you do!?!?" The Medic bellowed, miraculously not waking anyone.

"Will you keep it down?" I croaked, "Everyone else is still asleep!"

"And why are _YOU_ not in recharge as you should be?" He demanded. Ugh! Like I was dumb enough to tell the angry one about my nightmare! He obviously had better things to do!

I couldn't stop myself before I yelled, "Well obviously because I'm on the ground writhing in pain!!!"

"Do NOT raise your voice with _me_!! Or...Primus!" And then, I assumed that the crazy medic started cursing in his native language because a series of beeps, clicks, and metallic words were releasing from his mouth, "Slag!" click, "Idiotic!" beep, beep, click, "Childish!" more native language...man, I _really_ did it this time!

"Ok! I'm very sorry!" I yelled as quietly as possible as I heard Terra moan in her sleep, "If you must yell at me, could you do it where no one will be disturbed?"

He grumbled something before he replied in a mildly softer voice, "You are very fortunate that I am not allowed to hit you with one of my wrenches!"

My eyes doubled in size, but I quickly tried to hide that with a glare, "If you are done yelling at me could you please look at my ankle...I don't know if it's broken or not."

He glared back at me, but he gently obliged, "Of course I shall repair you but...I am not finished yelling yet, Zoey. How could you be this irresponsible?! Of all the," More beeps and clicks flew out at me.

That reminded me of when my father was upset with me. He would yell at me in Spanish so I wouldn't know what he said. Unfortunately I caught on and became fluent in Spanish too. That was until...oh no, my vision became blurry and watery...I thought I had gotten over this. It didn't help that the crazy medic was yelling at me in the same tone my father would...have...if...

Ratchet's true but hurtful comments made my shoulders start shaking a bit while tears rushed my eyes and finally fell. I looked down in shame. I hate it when people see me cry. To me it showed weakness. I quickly realized that the ranting had ended abruptly. Looking up I saw that the medic was watching me.

"Primus! You're leaking!" Well _THAT_ took me off guard.

"No," I laughed uncomfortably, wiping the tears off my face, only for it to be replaced with more, "It's called crying."

There was a pause. I guess it was time for an Internet search. As soon as he discovered what it meant his gaze almost...softened.

"My apologizes for upsetting or frightening you," He said sincerely...so the medic has a heart after all, or whatever it's called. I immediately felt guilty.

"N-no that's not it..." I trailed off in mute horror of my idiocy. Now I'll have to explain! Why couldn't I just learn to shut up and nod?

"Then inform me of what 'it' is," He commanded, his voice going back from soft to rough.

Great, I'm stuck. After that long rant I really don't wanna say no, but then again, I don't think it's the greatest idea to vent to a gigantic alien robot about nightmares! Why'd I have to open my big mouth again? Stupid-

"Zoey," He interrupted my mental debate after a bit of silence.

"Huh?" I plastered an innocent look on my face...which immediately cracked after making eye contact with a stern Autobot.

"Please inform me of the reason for your leaking," He said...almost patiently, but I could tell there was something brewing behind the calm, "Or I will have to force it out of you with one of my other medical tools!"

My mouth hit the floor. Ooook...venting about nightmare it is!

How to begin? Maybe I could stall for a while, and he'll give up, "Well, uh, ya see, Ratchet, umm..."

"I'm waiting." He crossed his massive arms.

"Well, ya know how I'm from another universe and all?" His "eyebrows" fell half-way, signaling that that was a stupid question.

"Right, of course you do... Umm, well I-"

"Zoey," boomed the deep voice of Optimus Prime and my head snapped around in excitement, knowing that I had been saved. But my surprise turned to nervousness at the look on the commander's face. Optimus looked at me suspiciously, like he would with a child who has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Then, "What are you doing up?"

"Prime," Ratchet said, perfecting his posture and pointing at me. "This little trouble maker fell off of you and hurt herself."

Optimus blinked once. "Oh, Zoey... Primus, you're leaking!"

"No, no, no," I sniffed. "I'm crying and not just because I hurt myself but because... because..." I was endangering the Autobots and that nightmare proved it. Why couldn't I just say that? Three words: **I need to leave**...ok maybe four words!

I really needed to leave, but if I told them about the nightmare, they would try to keep me safe from the Decepticons, and then the horrid nightmare would come true. The Decepticons would get me and I couldn't allow that. "I can't be here anymore. The story is changing too much. I'm just endangering you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Optimus sounded like he was trying to mask an appalled tone, "What would make you think such a thing?"

Before I could answer, Ratchet said, "You have learned something," It wasn't a question. Terrific. Do these guys miss _anything?!?_

I sighed, "Ok! Ok, so maybe I had a nightmare-slash-vision and...I-had-helped-the-Decepticons-against-my-will-and-completely-caused-everything-to-become-destroyed," I said as fast as possible. What a mouthful.

"If the Decepticons would come after you, then it would be all the more reason to remain under our protection," Ratchet finally said after separating my words.

"Ratchet is right, Zoey," Optimus sternly added, "You must remain with us. It does not matter where you go; I fear the Decepticons will still see you as a target."

"They don't know who I am, right now," I shook my head stubbornly, "And-OW! Ratchet, that hurts!"

"If you would just cease movement, it would not be as painful. It does not help that your ankle is so slaggin' tiny! I do believe it is only sprained. You are lucky knowing you fell from such a distance. I still cannot believe you were that careless!" The medic ranted.

"Gee, sorry, I'll try be more considerate the next time I fall off of something!" I snapped back.

"Talk back one more time, and I will get out my heavy wrench!" Ratchet threatened. I shrank back in fear.

"_RATCHET!_" Optimus cried in surprise, and maybe a hint of amusement. _('No wonder she is leaking. She may drive him off the edge.'_ _He thought to himself, and chuckled.) _

I looked up at Optimus. Why was he laughing? Wait a minute...what was with him? One second, he's disappointed, the next he was worried, and now he's laughing? Suddenly robots can get mood swings?

"I am so confused," I said, to my dismay, out loud.

"About what?" Ratchet asked.

"Everything," I sighed, hanging my head, "I think the longer I stay with you, the more I put you in danger! I told you before I'm gonna do something horrible, and I can't stay."

"We must protect you from the Decepticons if what you say is true," Ratchet argued impatiently.

"But-"

"Do not worry, Zoey," Optimus said, "The Decepticons do not even know you are here."

"Think again," A deep, rough, metallic voice laughed.

I felt the blast sooner than I heard it. My body was quickly flung into the air, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I curled up into a ball. I couldn't even scream, but I didn't have to worry. Mikaela, Sam, and Terra were doing enough screaming for everyone. I felt my body collide with something metal before I hit the ground.

Once everything had settled, I cracked my eyes open. I stared into the light blue optics of Bumblebee. He made a low whine, probably wondering if I was ok. I nodded and said,

"Th-thanks, Bee," He merely nodded.

I looked around. Ironhide had Terra protected, and Sam and Mikaela were clinging to each other behind Ratchet. I had to admit, they looked cute together. Optimus quickly got up and charged towards our attacker....but to our horror, it was our attack_ers_!

Optimus was quickly blasted back by some other Decepticon. Ironhide put Terra down to help his leader. Ratchet ran forward, obviously yelling some Cybertronian curses here and there. I felt Bee put me down as he ran off to help.

I didn't even watch. I felt sick. It _had_ to be my fault. If I hadn't hurt my stupid ankle, they would have seen the stupid 'cons coming!

"Ok," Terra whispered, her voice hoarse, "That was by far the worst wake up call ever!"

I snorted. Of course Terra would be dumb enough to make up a random joke at a time like this.

"Beats an annoying alarm clock every day," Sam laughed, stretching his sore muscles.

"I can't believe you're making jokes when they're in a battle!" I shook my head. This was insane.

"Well-NOT _HIM_ AGAIN!!!" Sam shouted as a little Decepticon came running near us. Crap!

The little thing went straight towards Mikaela and Sam. They froze for a second and then took off running.

"Come on! We have to help them!" Terra said, while grabbing my hand.

Wait...I looked at the fight unraveling in front of us. The little Decepticon...Frenzy came with the big Decepticon, Barricade. Uhhh...I looked around, nervous. Where was Barricade? I heard heavy metal footsteps behind us. Terra and I froze in fear.

"Well this can't be good," I said more to myself than anyone.

As we turned a giant hand sent us flying into a wall. I'm gonna be incapacitated for the rest of my life! I looked into the frightening optics of our attacker. I jumped up, pulling Terra, who was currently digging her nails into my skin, with me.

"Run!" I yelled. I couldn't take two steps, before he grabbed me in his unbreakable grasp.

"Zoey!" Terra cried.

Before I could respond, Barricade sent something on the ground, electrocuting every human in range. Terra fell over, completely limp. I looked straight at Barricade in fear. Now it was my turn.

"Uh...HELP!!!!" I screamed as I felt pain surge through my system. I immediately fell over. My vision had vanished, and the last thing I heard was someone cry out,

"Zoey! No!"

* * *

**A:** Whew, ok, I'm glad that's over!

**E:** Me too! I'm out of here!

**Heather: **Where are you going?

**E:** I dunno, I'm just taking a break!

**A: **OH PLEASE! Act like you've been doing all the work!

**Zoey:** Ok, really? Did you have to torture me in that chapter? I thought I was gonna get my head banged in by a crazy medic!

**Heather: **I'd pay money to see that!

**Terra:** Not helping, Heather.

**E: **Who wants smoothies? Let's go to Planet Smoothie!

**Everyone: **I'm in! ^_^

**A:** Thank you loyal reviewers! I owe special thanks to XJustAnotherDreamerX, she helped a ton with this! ^_^ No flames and I'm lovin hearing your ideas! Hope you enjoyed. See ya! I want a strawberry banana smoothie! ^_^


	7. Nervous

Special thanks to: xJustAnotherDreamerx and Kaimaler, thank you so much! They helped a ton on this chapter! ;)

**A: **Hey you faithful readers! We're finally back! :)

**E:** It was all her fault! I had nothing to do with the delay!

**A: **That is soooooooo not true!

**E:** It is!

**A:** Is not!

**E: **Yes it is and the wait was incredibly boring!

**A: **You're boring!

**E: **You're bossy!

**A: **You're stupid!

**E: **You're ugly!

**A: **You're short!

**E: **OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

**Zoey: **Shut up would ya?!?!

**Terra: **Some of us would like to keep our hearing thank you!

**Heather: ***laughs uncontrollably*

**A: **Chocolate ice cream?

**Terra: **Unfortunately.

**A: **Oh boy, anyway, read on readers!

**Heather: ***continues laughing*** **Hahahaha, a gigantic doughnut!

**A: **Oh dear.

**Zoey: **Heather, BREATHE!

* * *

Heather POV

We had the Allspark, okay, step one done. Step two, escape from S7 base before Megatron blasts us all and takes to Cube, alright, simply enough, right?

I rode on Jazz's shoulder with my own little friend happily chirping on mine.

"Wher'd ya find dat bug again?" Jazz asked, clearly irritated with S.E.B.

"He was created by the Allspark, ya know, the thing that you made me hold in my lap!" I replied just as sourly.

"Ah, right," Jazz sounded upset.

"I told ya! I don't like ya touchin' fighting-spirit!" S.E.B. growled.

"I'm basically 'er guardian!" Jazz snapped, as if I wasn't there, "I protect 'er!"

"_I_ protect her, _she_ protect _me_!"

"I don't giv' a slag!"

"What makes you think_ I_ do?!"

"Why does he hav to follo' us?" Jazz demanded.

"Me wanna stay with fighting-spirit!" S.E.B. protested. What was with these two? They just met and they already decided they didn't like each other!

"That's why," I said, and sighed. I love em both to death but right now I wanna commit murder! "Can't you both just get along?"

"No," Came the simultaneous answer.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Lord, gimme strength." So this is how Terra felt when she was in the middle of an argument between Zoey and me.

The grounds continued to shake as we finally reached the outside, Jazz transformed popping open his door for me.

The other's glance back to Jazz while he transformed, obviously shocked at the performance. I had to smirk.

I jumped in and Jazz shot off, leaving an explosion of white smoke behind. I gritted my teeth and dug my nails into the seat. I could've sworn I heard a rumble of amusement, but I was too concerned for my life to make a sarcastic remark.

It was obvious S.E.B. wasn't enjoying the ride, either. Immediately, he jumped onto my lap yelling things at Jazz. Either that wasn't English, or I had a concussion. He sounded like the computer my little brother broke last Christmas.

Everyone else rode in military hummers, all an assortment of models. I'm sure they didn't know what to think about Jazz. Idiots, but some of them were ok.

Jazz's speed along with everyone else's never decreased, and I gasped as we could see Starscream's aircraft form in the distance. I knew he was conversing with Megatron right about now.

I had to admit to myself, although I know what happens in the end of the original movie...the one we _didn't_ change, I was absolutely terrified. What would happen now? We did make some big changes.

Jazz and I were captured, does that mean Jazz lives in the end and instead looses his legs and Bumblebee dies? Oh no, no, no... Sam would _die_ if Bee died.

I couldn't resist the urge to hide in the very tightest place I could fit myself in, but all that was around me was Jazz's seats and that meant no privacy what-so-ever. I felt the need to crawl and hide into a crevice. S.E.B. shifted nervously; ugh, even he knew something was wrong! And S.E.B.'s just a b...uh, I mean "sparkling".

For a substitute, I felt the need to be strong, stand up for myself. So that I did.

Even though it was clear to anyone who'd be looking at me that I was shaking, I was terrified of what's next. I stayed seated and I remained quiet. I felt S.E.B. crawl over to the passenger seat. I smiled as I saw him go into "recharge".

I could be strong. I could kick people's butts on a regular basis. My entire body gave off every other sign opposite to strength, though. I was shaking, I was panting and above that I was a paler white than usual.

"Are ya al'ight lil lady?" I heard Jazz ask, obviously he was a giant robot capable of reading my heart rate and body temperature, but I think the look on my face was enough to trigger his worry.

"Yeah... I'm alright." I lied. **Stupid!** I was lying to a giant robot that could tell in more ways then one when I was lying.

"Ya lyin' girly."

I sighed. "I know."

"Somethin' botherin' ya'?"

I smirked. "Yeah, something's bothering me, but I don't know if I should say anything or not."

"Why?" He insisted with the questions!

"Because if I say anything I may end up changing the end of the story even more."

"Ah remember now, we a story to ya." I could hear the constant whirls that set off the feel that Jazz was laughing. "Ya' can tell me. I won't change what I do."

"Yes it will, because then you won't do it.

"Do what?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you... I don't want it to happen, but it almost seems like it has to. So the story can go on, y'know?" I grumbled to myself.

Jazz remained silent. "I understand."

I leaned back in the seat, relaxing a bit. "I see what ya sayin' an' it's fine, whatever happens, happens." He stated; I remembered I told him he'd die. I wondered if he remembered that. Did he know that he was going to die in the next few hours?

"You... Get it then?"

"Like I said, I understand."

I was in the drivers seat, so I leaned forward and hugged the steering wheel, in hopes to let Jazz know I didn't want it to happen.

"I'm sorry Jazz."

"Thank nothin' of it...could ya let go of my wheel, ya makin' it hard to drive, lil' lady."

I laughed and obliged, "Sorry."

"Don't be apologizin' girly, ya did notin wrong."

"Thanks, Jazz...for everything, and for treating me like a friend and not like the stupid little human I am," Oh that was stupid. What am I doing, priest confessions?? Idiot!

"Yur welcome, babe. And yur definitely not a stupid lil human. You're a smart, sweet, courageous, don't take slag from nobody, cute lil thing."

"Awww, thanks Jazz. This is why you're my favorite," Big mouth, why wont' you just shut up?

"I'm...yur favrite?" He asked, sincerely.

"Of course! You're so cool!" I laughed.

"Well, I kno dat! T'ank ya girly. Ya still like us if we a story to ya, den?"

Where did this come from? "Well, duh! Tons of people at home love all of ya'll! I don't know many who don't."

"Damn, we're dat good?" He smugly asked.

"Yes," I sighed, "I'm really not lookin' forward to what's gonna happen next, though."

"Why?" He asked, "Don't we win?"

I sighed again, I could feel myself tearing up when he began asking questions, but I would never actually cry. Leaning forward, I thought of the possibilities.

"Maybe it won't happen... Maybe Terra, Zoey and I have changed the story so much."

"What d' ya mean?" He asked.

"I mean Jazz, maybe you won't-... Um, maybe it'll never happen. I mean, it was supposed to be Bee, Sam and Mikaela who get captured, but instead it was you and me. Maybe that changes it enough, but I'm worried that it may mean it'll happen to Bee instead." I explained.

"I don' want nothin' bad to happen t' Bee, he's a good friend." He admitted, as a dying man would admit his entire life mistakes and failures, Jazz was admitting to himself more then to me how he felt about everyone.

I rested back once more against the seat and I ran my hand down the steering wheel.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to either one of you, but I think it's a choice."

"Maybe... Ya' tired?" He asked, watching me yawn.

"A bit," I admitted. Wow, that was an understatement, "but there's no time to sleep, we got to keep going."

"I'm d' car, I'll drive, ya' need to sleep." Jazz insisted.

"No," I shook my head stubbornly, trying to rub the sleep outta my eyes, "I'm not sleeping. I want to stay awake...can't miss anythin'."

"Looks like dat lil bug can miss sometin tho," Jazz accused.

I groaned, would he just _let it go_? "He's a little...uh what do ya call em...sparkling? I dunno but he was just 'created' not too long ago! Cut em some slack would ya?"

"Ya didn't hear wat dat lil bug said 'n Cybertronian tho'. Dat lil t'ing got a lot o' nerve sayin' dat to me!" He was really heatin up...what the heck did S.E.B. say now?

"Well...he's very sensitive!" I tried to defend the little bipolar, suicidal bot, but he dug his grave pretty deep!

I heard Jazz groan, "I don't care wat dat lil thing is, ya need ta' sleep!"

"I already told you, I need to stay awake," I argued.

"My scannas say dat you need ta' sleep!" Of course he'd use logic. In that field I was definitely outmatched!

"Well my head says I need to stay awake," That was stupid.

"Negative. Dat's an order," And this can't end well.

I lifted an eyebrow, half confused, half challenging the thirteen foot, kickbutt robot.

"I don't work for you."

"Ya do now. Don't make me MAKE ya go ta' sleep," He threatened.

I have to say that was extremely terrifying. Who knew that he could be that intimidating?

"But-"

"NOW!" He yelled.

I felt myself shrink back into the seats. I was biting back my sarcastic remark as I felt the seat recline. Oh sure, _now_ try to make it up to me! I'm not gonna cave easily. That's how it is, sarcastic mark time.

"You should let me drive," I said casually.

Explosion, "Primus NO! Ya can't drive _ME_, I ain't no normal Earth scum vehicle! What da slag??" I tried to tune the rest out. Wow, now I know how to push his buttons! I could get a lot of mileage out of this one.

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding," I said in defense.

"Ya betta' be jokin', girly, no one _drives_ me!"

"Sorry, Jazz" I said, rollin' over.

He probably thought I couldn't hear him, but I heard a whisper, "I could nevah be mad at cha, babe."

I tried to shut out the terrifying thoughts that came into my head. I didn't want this to happen. This was insane. I let sleep claim my very cluttered and hectic mind at last.

* * *

Jazz POV

I tried ta' stay as quiet as possible. I knew dat da lil lady wanted ta' be with me befo' da battle started. She knows dat da 'cons are gonna do sometin big.

I sighed as da lil girly's heart rate slowed. Finally dat crazy lil thing slept. I had ta' chuckle at 'er bravery, and at 'er stubbornness. I t'ink she beats da twins at dat.

Even durin' da war, she tried to be brave. I tried ta' control my frustration. Dat lil lady shouldn't be in our war. It ain't right.

'Er lil frame shifted, tryin' ta' get comfortable. Didn't blame 'er, I ain't exactly meant fo' sleepin' in.

Then, dat lil bug she had woke up. It crawled over ta' 'er, of course it was sayin' some curses dat sounded like Ironhide.

"Why don't ya go into recharge," I offered.

"I'm goin, ya big, old, slaggin', Autobot," It yelled.

"Yur lucky dat da lil lady likes ya, otherwise ya'd be scrap metal by now!" I replied. Stupid lil bug!

"Oh, yeah, well-"

"Just recharge!" I grumbled.

It obliged, mumblin' a few Cybertronian curses on the way. Hard ta' believe da lil t'ing was just a sparklin'. At least _maybe_ now I'd get some quiet.

* * *

**A: **Whew, that end was hard.

**E:** I liked it!

**A:** Well that's good! And EVERYBODY! Please vote on my poll for this story! Thanks!

**E:** Yep cause we're stumped.

**A: **We'd greatly appreciate it!

**E: **I want some ice cream...

**A:** NO! You're as bad as Heather...speaking of Heather...where'd the others go?

**E: **I don't know.

**A: **Well that can't be good. Ya remember last time?

**E: **Oh, yeah...man, we were picking leaves and paper and glitter up for days!

**A: **Well anyway, please review! And please vote on the poll! It'd mean a lot! ;) The more reviews and votes I get the FASTER I'll update! ;)


	8. Rain

**A: **Hey! Sorry for the delay everyone. Thanks for the reviews and Happy late Thanksgiving! ;)

**E:** Yeah...Heather was a real fun character after that pumpkin pie.

**Zoey: ***groans and smacks forehead* don't remind me!

**Heather: **Hey! I'm fine now!

**Terra: **Well that's a first!

**Heather: ***smacks Terra* Well at least I'm not uptight like _someone_!

**Terra: **Well at least I'm responsible!

**Zoey: **Both of you shut up you're giving me a headache!

**E: **Amen!

**A: **I'm pretty sure we're giving everyone a headache!

**Heather: **Can I have some Mountain Dew?

**Everyone: **NO!!!!!!!

Special thanks to xJustAnotherDreamerx again! ;)

* * *

Zoey POV

I moaned, and cracked my eyes open. Looking around, I was in some sort of car. Wait a minute, why was I upside down?

"Finally awake, human?" I cringed as I knew that sickening familiar voice. Barricade.

"W-what-" My coughs interrupted my pitiful croaking.

"Disgusting!" I felt the inside of the car shudder. I was definitely offended by this. _He_ captured _me,_ and obviously new nothing about human care 101.

"Stupid-humans-always-disgusting," Came the ranting of the ADHD sidekick.

I attempted to sit in a normal position, and cringed as I felt pain shoot through my neck. So they literally threw me in and made their escape. Why were the seats wet? Looking at my clothes, I realized I was soaked.

"W-w-why am I w-wet?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Stupid-human-ask-too-many-questions," Frenzy snapped. I just scowled at him.

"Are your optics non-functional?" Barricade asked.

"N-no," I replied suspicious.

"Then use them!" He retorted.

I was confused, but then noticed rain outside the window. I got it, but where was I now? I hoped everything was alright with the Autobots.

"W-why do you have," I sneezed, "m-me?"

"You-no-need-to-know-that!" Frenzy shouted.

"I suggest you be silent, human, unless you enjoy flying out of a moving vehicle," Barricade threatened.

"B-but-" The car sped up, cutting me off as I was slammed back against the seat. Then, it screeched to a halt, did a three sixty, and I flew out into the rain. My face broke my fall.

As I turned, I saw Barricade transforming. I cringed as his crimson optics zeroed in on me. Oh, why couldn't I shut up?? I scrambled to my feet and ran. I went in between the trees, hoping they'd slow him down. The steady pace of the thudding footsteps told me otherwise.

I weaved to the left, and took a hard right. I didn't dare want to look back. I tried to find somewhere to hide. There was no way I could out-run a gigantic robot. Especially one with a sidekick with an attitude. Diving under some foliage I prayed somehow he would miss me.

I don't know how long I held my breath. I wanted to just take a peek and see where Barricade went. I breathed out a sigh of relief when _**WHACK!**_ I had been tossed up in the air, and collided with a metal hand.

I let out a shriek as I landed on my left arm. Really? Flying through the air twice in one day! What else could happen? I let out an involuntary shiver as the clawed hand flipped me up to meet the crimson optics of my captor. I was bleeding, and in pain. The last thing I wanted to see was him. I'd rather face the wrath of an angry Ratchet! I decided cooperating would be, if anything, _less_ painful than running from him. He lifted me in a swift, jerking motion.

"I commanded you to remain silent, insect!!" Barricade roared.

I winced. This was going to be hard. I tried to control my tongue as he shook me as if waiting for an answer.

"I...apologize," I replied slowly.

"Will there be any more delays?" He asked harshly.

"N-no...I promise. I...apologize for my stubbornness," I said quietly. Wow. Apologizing to a Decepticon. That was something I did not picture myself doing in the future. Ever.

Barricade seemed content with this answer and set me down. I saw his little sidekick glaring...well, that's what I thought he was doing...at me. I opened my mouth to tell the little jerk to mind his own business when a sudden honk of a horn made me jump out of my skin.

"Move it, human!" Man, I wish someone was here who could kick his butt!

I hopped in and grumbled under my breath, "My name's Zoey. Cut it out with the whole insect/human junk!"

Frenzy crawled in the front seat, "Me-no-wanna-be-thrown-out-stupid-human-should-keep-mouth-shut." It was hard to space out his super fast words.

"I shall call you whatever I want to call you," Barricade replied, somewhat annoyed.

I crossed my arms and sank in the seat. I really hoped this didn't mess up the entire storyline. I wondered how the others were doing. Did they find Heather yet? Did they win the fight?

"Where are we going?" I asked, worried.

"You don't need to know that," Barricade replied sharply, obviously still angry at me. Of course, he was a Decepticon.

"Why not?" I challenged. A growl answered my question. I kneaded my forehead, "I mean...I'm not gonna be able to tell anyone. So why shouldn't I know?"

"Why-does-human-ask-so-many-questions?!" Frenzy snapped.

"Cause _human_ wants to know, _robots!_" I really hated Barricade's sidekick. How can he stand that little jerk!?

"_WHAT_ did you just say?!" Barricade asked indignantly.

"You call me _human_, so why don't I call you robot? Decepticon sounds to long for me...I could call you_ alien robot_ if that makes it better," I hoped I didn't cross a line that made me a target for being thrown out again.

"_WATCH_ your tongue, HUMAN!" I scowled. I figured I shouldn't push it any farther. It could end badly.

I sank further in my seat, rubbing my arms to get warm, "I am...sorry."

There was no response. Why would I expect anything more? It's not like we're friends and everything's fine and dandy. I wasn't talking to an Autobot...or a friend. I was talking to the enemy who kidnapped me and was going to do who knows what to me. This could not be worse!

"Why-we-care?" Frenzy suddenly responded to me, "You-only-a-stupid-worthless-human!"

I laughed, "_ME_, stupid?" I tried to remember the movie. Oh yeah, when Sam and Mikaela beat him, "I'm sorry, who's the one who has all the high-tech weapons and lost to two teenagers?!"

"Shut-up-worthless-human!" The Decepticon retorted, "Human-female-had-weapon!"

"A power tool!" At least that's what I thought...anyway, "And who's the one who talks like they had too much coffee?!"

"I-could-kill-you-at-any-time!" Frenzy shot back, "I-talk-fine-your-worthless-mind-can't-understand!"

"I can understand fine! You're the one who sounds stupid! And why don't you then?!" I retorted.

"THAT'S IT!" Barricade roared, making both of us jump, "THE NEXT ONE WHO TALKS IS RIDING ON MY HOOD IN THE RAIN!!!"

We both remained silent. I was afraid of the larger Decepticon. I mean, who wouldn't be? Why was he trying so hard not to kill me anyway? It had something to do with orders I was sure.

Suddenly the heat turned on full blast. I was confused, but not ungrateful. It was freezing. I was about to thank him...but didn't want to ride in the rain.

"My interior's going to be soaked for an eternity!" He complained. Oh, so me freezing to death wasn't an issue. Of course.

Remember, Zoey. You're captured by Decepticons! Not Autobots! Decepticon, Decepticon, Decepticon! Surely I could remember that. Something told me it was going to be a long day.

I felt my eyelids droop and prayed everyone was going to be alright.

* * *

**A: ** Short, I know. But it wasn't totally worthless right?

**E: ** What happened to the others?

**A: **I was getting to that.

**Terra: **Yeah thanks a lot! I feel left out!

**Zoey: ** Well at least you're not having to ride with those characters!

**Heather: **Hahahaha! Zoey you fell on your face! *laughs hard*

**A: ** Sorry, Zoey...

**Zoey: ** Yeah, that wasn't fun! *shoves Heather* oh look, Heather, you fell on your face too!

**Heather: ***glares and throws flour at Zoey*

**Zoey: **Oh it's on!!!

**Terra: ** Oooh no! Come on guys, don't!

**A: ** Too late!

**E: ** FLOUR FIGHT!!!

**Everyone: ***throws flour at each other, laughing*

**A: **Until the next time, readers. Hope you enjoyed now! Hit that fancy button and please review! Thanks a bunch! *gets hit in the face with flour* HEY!!!


	9. Prepare for Battle

**A: **Hi guys! Yes I'm still alive! Sorry for the wait but we've been havin' some problems.

**E:** _WE_ meaning her, my wonderfully clumsy friend broke her ankle.

**Heather:** Hahaha! Yep. You were craaaanky!

**A: **Thanks guys. But I was talking about the writers' block.

**Zoey:** Oh...

**Terra: **Real nice guys.

**A: **Anyways, I owe my dedicated readers so I'll try to fight this writers block and get the next chapter up reeeeaaaal soon!!

**E: **Oh joy. More to edit.

**Heather: **JUST START THE CHAPTER!!!

**E and A: **OK! OK!

* * *

Special thanks to **xJustAnotherDreamerx** for helping me

Special thanks to **Kaimaler** for helping with the ideas

and Special thanks to **Scarlet16** for keeping me motivated.

:D And thanks to all the reviewers, (**sorry again for the long wait!** )

* * *

Terra's POV

I groaned. My head was pounding and my eyes were squeezed shut. Where was I and what the heck happened? Everything hurt. The last thing I remembered was-

"OH NO! ZOEY!!!" I cried as I sat up in a vehicle.

"Terra, calm down," I heard a familiar voice command.

"What happened? Where are we? Where's Zoey? What's going on?!?!" My questions flew out faster and harder than I had intended.

"I will answer, once you have calmed down," Optimus replied. Of course he would be the one to remain calm when there's a crisis, "We were attacked by the Decepticons. You were unconscious due to an electric wave. Are you feeling alright?"

I felt a small smirk forming, "No."

I twitched as I remembered the jolt from the electric shock that coursed through my body. What a jerk! Ow...

"What about you? Are you alright?" I asked It was the polite thing to do. Though at the moment I was not intending on remaining too polite.

There was a pause, "...No."

I choked out a half-laugh. I guess it's what they call nervous laughter...I was still a bit shaken up.

Looking out the window I realized they had left the city and were nearing where they met Bumblebee in the movie...well, sort of. Now it was Jazz. I hoped Heather was alright.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked nervously.

There was a rumbled sigh, "No one is alright, Terra," There was sadness in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, now confused, "And why isn't Zoey riding with you?

The stereo that he had been talking through remained silent. Optimus was probably trying to find a way to explain what happened in a calming way. I was sure nothing major could've happened. That was when I noticed something.

"You're all torn up!" I exclaimed while taking a closer look at the seats, windows, dashboard, and really the entire interior.

There was yet _another_ rumbled sigh, "That is the least of our worries."

I was confused, "What do you mean?" I asked as I turned behind to see the others. Ratchet was right behind in his Search and Rescue form.

Still there was no response. I _hated_ long pauses, and this wasn't helping.

"What?" I asked nervously, "It looks like everyone is here..."

"They took Zoey, and we pursued them as long as we could. We lost Barricade, and we don't know why they took her. We didn't have much of a choice..."

I felt my heart rate speed up, which I'm sure Optimus caught on to, but right now I didn't care. My blood rushed to my cheeks in anger.

"WHAT?!?! Why?! Why would they take Zoey!? She's as normal as I am!!! Why in the world would they want her?" I couldn't _believe_ this. I became angrier as I thought about this more and more. Why couldn't the Autobots save her?! Surely they could handle that...

"We do not know at the moment, but we must carry on. Our task at hand is...severe," He sounded regretful and apologetic, but I didn't care.

"Oh and her life _isn't_?!" I snapped back.

I knew we weren't their friends, but come on! What happened to the protecting life thing? Wasn't that supposed to be a big rule with them.

"I didn't say that," What a frustrating reply. Of course I was used to getting those.

"But...but we should go after her! This isn't what happened in the movie. I mean...you found Bumblebee and the Decepticons found you in mission city. No one but Sector 7 kidnapped anyone!!" I let my anger get to me. My trembling hands clenched tightly into fists.

Optimus' form rumbled, "I am disturbed by this also, but I am afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment."

"That's it," I replied flatly...and calmly. Too calmly for my liking, "THAT'S _IT_!?! I get it. Lives of 'insignificant humans' --especially ones from another dimension-- come last on a to-do list of a robot!"

"Terra," Optimus kept his cool. As if he didn't get that what I had just said was directed as an insult, "We value all life. The difficulty of retrieving Zoey is, at the moment, while doing so there is a greater possibility she would remain safe... The Decepticons would be free to 'win' as you humans say they did not do in the movie."

I opened my mouth to bite back...but I couldn't. I growled in frustration. _WHY_ did he have to be so right all the time? Then again...I unfortunately knew the horrors the Decepticons were known for. To know someone, one of my closest friends, taken by those...those..._monsters_ made me steam with anger again.

"So we sentence her to _death_," I growled.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I reacted by kicking the dashboard, but there was no response. It was almost like he expected me to do something like that. Because he was the "all-knowing" leader. I rolled my eyes at the thought...I was practically boiling.

"You're a punk ya know that?!" Tears fogged up my vision.

Wow. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I guessed Heather was rubbing off on me more than I wanted to admit.

There was a low sigh. I knew that the Autobots really did care, and they were doing there best.

"Why...but...I mean," The tears spilled, I tried to ask as sincerely as possible, "Why did they attack Zoey? Isn't there any way you could've stopped them?"

"We tried all we could," He said sincerely, "I was unwilling to 'give up'. In fact, most of the injuries that I sustained were caused by pursuing Barricade. Please, Terra, you must believe me when I say we did all we could."

Now a fresh wave of guilt waved over me. They could have just given up on us many times. They could've just left us on the dumpsters in that alley, left us at the hands of Sector 7, and also they could've left us who weren't kidnapped by the Decepticons...but they didn't. Crap! Stupid guilt!

An uncomfortable silence formed. I shook my head to try to organize my thoughts.

"...I'm...sorry," I said sadly, "I didn't mean...well, ok so maybe I did. But..." Apologies were usually a breeze for me, but heck I was still upset.

"It is natural for you to feel upset. You are reacting from your loss of a friend," He replied calmly, "We do not blame you."

"Yeah, tha--What do you mean _we_?? So _everyone's_ listening, huh?"

No response. I could hear something strange though...

I rolled my eyes, "I know you can hear me, so don't try to muffle your laughter I was wondering what that was.

"...We're caught," Ironhide grumbled.

"Ironhide! If you'd just remained quiet this wouldn't be an issue!!!" Ratchet scolded.

"It was...difficult..." Ironhide replied defensively.

"Nice guys. Very nice," I brought on the sarcasm. Then, "LOOK! It's Jazz and Heather!!! _Finally!_"

"What's crackin' guys?" Jazz's voice filled the radio.

"Hey guys!!!" Heather called as Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide did the coolest U-turns in history.

That is...they _would_ have been cool if you _weren't_ being tossed around like a rag doll. I squeezed my eyes shut as they quickly fell in line behind Jazz and Heather.

"Heather!" I called back, relieved to know _one _of my friends was safe. Yeah, I was still furious about Zoey, "You're ok?"

"Duh!" Yep. This hasn't fazed her a bit, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Lemme see, do those slaggin' S7 agents ring a bell?!" It was Jazz who answered that.

"Pfft! I can handle that! Puh-lease, Terra, quit worrying sooo much about me!" There was a bit of silence before the dreaded question, "Uh...Zoey?"

I didn't know what to say to that. I hung my head, "Heather...there was...uh," I sighed and just spit it out in one word that covered it _all_, "Decepticons."

I could picture Heather's eyes becoming as big as saucers, "NO...you _can't_ be serious! And...but...what???!"

"Prime. What happened?" Jazz said, all of his slang melting away.

"We were ambushed, and Zoey was captured by Barricade," Short, sweet, and to the point. Now for the _fun _part.

"HOW could this happen!?!" Heather screeched, "This wasn't supposed to happen!! Some guardians of life you are!! How could they just escape and none of you be affected! Doesn't that--"

"Heather!" I interrupted, though my own thoughts could brand me a hypocrite, I wasn't happy about going through the anger twice, "Believe me I screamed the same things...and more. But if the Decepticons _win_ we're all TOAST!"

There was silence, then a new voice said,

"Fighting-spirit...ok?"

"Heather..." I was sure I didn't want to know the answer but here I go, "What was THAT??"

"Um...you remember S7 using the cube to bring the cell phone to life...well...I saved him," I fought the urge to bang my forehead onto the dashboard. It was Heather we were talking about. I could only smirk at the thought of how she managed to _"convince" _Simmons to let the thing go.

"Of _course_ ya did," I said out loud, actually grinning for the first time since I was awake.

"So what's the little guy's name?" Sam asked over the radio. Ok, now _that_ was also unexpected.

"Was _everyone_ listening in the entire time??!" I asked, now blushing from embarrassment.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Mikaela replied in the same tone as she would admit she went shopping the other day.

"Umm..." Heather said, breaking the silence, obviously concentrating on the original question, "I haven't come up with anything yet...so I call him S.E.B."

The semi rumbled, "What inspired that name?"

"Well it stands for Super Energizer Bunny. Cause the name Simmons gave him when...oh yeah...you weren't there..." Heather trailed off.

I figured I'd start a subject changer, "Come on, Heather. Why not a different name? Like...uuh: Chat...or Digit."

"How about Tweet or Zap?" Sam suggested.

Names were tossed around by both humans and transformers...it amazed me how the Autobots could multi-task like that. Only Optimus remained quiet, I couldn't decide whether it was thinking or concentration...then again this conversation was a good stress-reliever. With every name we suggested, little S.E.B. turned it down. I was beginning to get frustrated with the little Bot.

"How about Clicks?" Prime's voice randomly said.

"Hmm...I like it!" Heather said, I could tell by her voice she was smiling.

"I do too!" Mikaela and I chimed in at the same time.

"Me like," S.E.B---errr, I mean, Clicks, said.

"Prime," Ironhide's voice suddenly sounded cautious, "We are approaching the city rapidly, and by the looks of it, this'll be rough."

"Affirmative," The leader sounded confident, "Autobots, prepare for battle!"

* * *

**E:** FINALLY! I thought you'd _never_ get done with that!

**A: **Oh shut up!

**Heather: **I liked that chapter!!

**Zoey: **That's because _you_ were in it and nothing bad happened this time! *glares daggers at author*

**A: **Oh you'll get outta there...I think...I haven't decided yet....

**Heather, Terra, and Zoey: **_**WHAT?!?!?!??!**_

**E: **Uh oh, that's our cue to go!!!

**A: **Yeah, thanks readers! *dodges flying objects* **PLEASE REVIEW and keep these three from killin' me!!! **

**E: **Thanks for reading!!

**A: **I just said that!

**E: **No you didn't you said "Thanks readers!" Not "Thanks for reading!"

**A: **Same thing!

**E: **Is not!

**A: **Close enough!

**E: **No it isn't!!

**Heather: **Now it's your turn to shut up!!!

**Zoey: **Just review people! The faster ya do it, the faster they shut up and write! And the faster ya'll figure out what happens to me!!! Help me readers!!!


	10. STORY HAS A NEW NAME!

**OOOOOK! HEEELOOOOOOO FAITHFUL READERS! **

I AM alive! I just had a prolonged break from the computer, read over this story, and thought… "Ok…I'm gonna really change things up a bit." SOOOOOOOO…you guessed it! I rewrote the **ENTIRE THINGY! O_O** Hard? Yes. Impossible? No.

I really hope I still have some readers out there! I'd be kinda sad if I didn't especially after all the long hours of writing… ;)

Anyways I figured since I've really expanded my writing horizon; why not apply what I've learned to make this story just that much better! Now I really want ya'll to review cause I have the majority of the chapters written…but I'll have a review wish for each chapter before I add the new one…. ^_^

Anyways, ya'll can go to my page and look up my story: **Transforming Reality. **That's **Trapped **'s **new name.**

I've put up the new chapter at the same time I posted this! Thank you faithful readers! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YA'LL AGAIN!

NO I AM NOT QUITING! ;)

Hopefully I'll be updating everything pretty dang soon. Thanks for hangin' in there!


End file.
